The Night
by moooooonk
Summary: Dia selalu datang di tengah malam, membiarkan dinginnya malam masuk dari jendela yang terbuka. Aku tak tahu siapa dirinya, seorang gadis dengan kesunyian malam yang menenangkan.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**SasuHina**

.

_**The Night**_

.

.

.

Dia hadir lagi, di tengah malam. Rambut panjangnya tertiup angin malam, bulan tak bersinar. Aku menutup mataku, berharap dia mengira aku tertidur. Langkah kakinya semakin mendekat hingga dapat kurasakan jemari dinginnya menyentuh wajahku. Aku tak mengenalnya, seorang gadis yang hanya dapat kuperhatikan dari kebohongan tidurku.

Helaian rambutnya menyentuh ujung hidungku diikuti helaan napasnya yang terasa jelas menyapu wajahku, dia bernapas. "Sasuke-kun..." Aku membenci suaranya. Dia mengenalku, tak adil untukku.

Mataku terbuka, wajahnya terkejut. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas kali ini, dua irisnya yang menyerupai bulan. Begitu tenang dan menghadirkan kesunyian mendalam. Dia hidup, aku tahu. Rona merah terlihat samar dalam cahaya yang minim.

Dia menjauhkan wajahnya, berbalik menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan langkah yang terburu. Ini pertama kalinya aku membuka mata, dia akan pergi lebih cepat malam ini. Aku malas beranjak, dia pergi dari tempat masuknya, jendela kamarku. Aku tak percaya sebelumnya, dia mengganggu sebelum aku menyukainya.

.

.

Malam kembali hadir, langit gelap tanpa awan hanya menaburkan kekosongan. Dia tak datang lagi semenjak aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Langkah rapuhnya yang ragu, dingin tak membuatku memilih menutup jendela kamar. Hembusan angin begitu tenang, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Memikirkan bagaimana gadis itu tak mempunyai keberanian lagi.

Aku membenci perasaan aneh yang kualami, aku tak mengenalnya.

Tak jauh dari pandangan mataku, ayunan kaki menggantung dari atap rumah tua tak berpenghuni. Aku tak peduli dengan sekelilingku hingga baru menyadari dia tinggal di tempat itu.

Gadis yang kutunggu, tengah duduk di atap rumah itu, gaun tipisnya melambai mengikuti arah angin ditemani rambut gelapnya. Kepalanya menengadah ke arah langit, hangat namun dingin. Aku hanya memperhatikannya dari tempatku, bisa kudengar suaranya. Senandung lirih yang menambahkan suasana kesunyian.

Dia berbeda, ayunan kakinya berhenti diikuti senandungnya. Tangannya mencoba menggapai langit. Tak lama, aku tahu dia menyerah.

Dia menoleh ke arahku, pandangan kami bertemu. Wajahnya kembali menampilkan raut keterkejutan, aku mungkin tak terduga. Dia diam, menatapku dengan celah bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Aku tak berniat melakukan apapun.

Semuanya cepat berlalu, dia tersenyum ke arahku. Kupikir dia yang tak terduga, rona merahnya membuatku merasa sungkan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, memilih mundur dan menutup jendela kamarku. Jika dia akan datang dengan membagi rasa dinginnya, aku tak mengunci jendela kamarku.

.

.

Kupikir dia tak akan terlihat saat matahari menggantikan malam, wajahnya begitu jelas di balik jendela kaca kusam. Aku melihatnya, saat tirai yang selalu menghalangi beningnya jendela kaca itu di singkirkan tangannya.

Kulit wajahnya pucat, gaun tipisnya masih sama. Dia hanya berdiri menatap kosong jendela kamarku. Aku mengintip melalui celah tirai, aku enggan menampakkan diri. Menyembunyikan diri hingga dia berani bertindak lebih jauh.

Walau dia begitu lama, aku menikmati pandangan matanya. Namun dia memilih menutup tirainya, melupakan apa yang dicarinya. Aku merasa bahwa aku yang dituju.

.

.

Sudah begitu lama namun dia kembali hadir, langkahnya tak lagi ragu. Dia membiarkan jendela terbuka, malam dengan bulan yang masih setengah tubuhnya. Tubuh terbaringku membelakanginya, jam menunjukkan tengah malam. Dia selalu mampir di waktu itu, dengan penampilan yang sama.

Dia mendekat, menyentuh punggungku yang berlapiskan kaus. Aku tak menutup mataku, kurasa dia menyadarinya. Dia lebih berani dari sebelumnya, aku tak tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Aku diam menunggu tangannya menjauhi punggungku.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." Aku tak tahu namanya, dia kembali memanggil namaku. Dia terasa dekat karena caranya memanggil namaku. Aku bahkan tak pernah menemuinya.

Hening, hanya bunyi jarum jam dinding yang mengisi pendengaran. Aku masih menunggunya, walau aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kutunggu. Dia membuatku penasaran.

Namun dia bergerak, tangannya menekankan sentuhannya. Tempat tidurku yang masih menyediakan sisa, aku tahu dia membaringkan tubuhnya di situ. Aku tak mengerti saat tangannya melingkari perutku.

"Siapa kau?" Aku tak menolak pelukannya.

Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku, aku berbalik dan menemukan wajahnya dengan sepasang mata yang menatap langsung ke arahku. Dia terlalu dekat, matanya tak berkedip. Dia hidup, aku tahu. Dia nyata.

Rona di wajahnya semakin jelas, dia membingungkan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya, melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya menyentuh bibir ranumnya, matanya tertutup dan air mata keluar dari ujung matanya.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Kenapa?

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan rasa bersalah, kepalaku terasa berat dengan rasa sakit di leherku. Jendela kamarku terbuka lebar, menampilkan balkon kecil yang menerima panas matahari. Langit cerah, membalikkan kejadian semalam yang terasa seperti mimpi.

Hyuuga Hinata. Aku meremas rambutku. Gadis itu, menyebutkan namanya. Suara kecilnya yang memilukan, namanya Hinata. Aku tak mengerti mengapa dia menangis saat itu. Dia tanpa jawaban, membuatku mencari kebenaran tanpa melakukan apapun hingga kini aku ingin menemuinya.

Aku tak ingat apapun setelah dia menyebutkan namanya, yang kurasa hanya mataku yang memberat. Aku tak mungkin melupakannya.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku, langkahku menuju balkon. Tirai jendela gadis itu tertutup, dinding dengan cat yang mengelupas, aku sebelumnya mengira rumah tua itu akan dihancurkan. Dia menghilang saat siang hari.

Tak ada keraguan, aku mengetuk kaca jendelanya. Alasan dia begitu mudah memasuki kamarku, jarak rumahku tak jauh dari tempatnya. Jendelanya tak terkunci, tanganku menyingkirkan tirai berdebu itu dengan asal. Hanya ruangan kosong yang kotor yang kulihat, aku tak yakin gadis itu benar-benar tinggal di tempat ini.

Aku masuk melalui jendela itu, mataku langsung tertuju dengan tempat tidur yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Aku bisa melihat gadis itu terbaring di sana, banyak yang kupertanyakan.

Jarakku tak jauh sekarang, dia tidur dengan wajah damainya. Rambut gelapnya yang tergerai memberi warna pada seprai dan gaun putihnya. Dia tenang, aku menyentuh ujung kepalanya. Mengusap lembut kepalanya, memainkan helai rambutnya. Dia bangun, membuka matanya yang menatap sendu.

Cahaya matahari hanya penghias yang memberikan sedikit kesan. Dia menjauhkan tanganku dari kepalanya, menggenggam tanganku dengan tangannya yang berubah hangat.

"Sasuke-kun." Apa yang kau pikirkan?

.

.

Matahari tak lagi bersinar, ruangan kotor yang menyesakkan sepenuhnya menghadirkan kegelapan. Jendela besar menampilkan bulan penuh, memberikan sedikit penerangan di ruangan ini. Aku masih berada di sampingnya, dia duduk di pinggir ranjang mengikutiku.

Tak ada yang kurasakan hingga malam kembali hadir. Gadis yang selalu memanggil namaku masih menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya tak berniat melepaskan tanganku. Larut dalam keheningan, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Namun aku menyukainya.

Dia berdiri, melepaskan tanganku dan melangkah ke arah jendela. Aku memperhatikannya, kaki polosnya meninggalkan jejak di lantai yang berdebu. Di menoleh ke arahku, pandangannya lembut seolah mengajakku menghampirinya. Aku tak melakukan itu.

"Siapa kau?" Aku menanyakan hal yang sama, raut wajahnya berubah. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada bulan yang terlihat begitu jelas. Kini aku mendekatinya.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Bayangannya memanjang di lantai, jawaban yang sama tanpa air mata. Aku tak mengerti, dia tak nyata atau meragukan.

Aku meraih tangannya, membalikkan badannya untuk menghadapku. "Hyuuga Hinata." Aku menyebutkan namanya. Matanya membulat, dia tak menolak saat aku memeluknya. Aku mengetahui namanya.

"Siapa aku?" Aku bertanya dan merasakan tangannya membalas pelukanku. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku

"U-Uchiha Sasuke." Dia menjawab.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, ada yang aneh dengan semuanya. Namun tak ada lagi pertanyaan yang tersedia, semuanya sudah terjawab. Tanganku memegang dagunya, mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Dia menatapku, rona merahnya muncul begitu saja.

Aku menyatukan bibirku pada bibirnya, merasakan sentuhan bibirnya yang nyata. Matanya menutup, aku memperhatikan kelopak matanya yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik.

Aku tak peduli darimana kau berasal, aku tak peduli bagaimana kau berpikiran untuk mengunjungiku. Aku menunggumu di setiap malam, menikmati rasa kesendirian yang kau bagi.

Siapa dirimu, Hyuuga Hinata. Kurasa itu cukup.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lol XD gaje banget yak wkwk. Oke makasih yg sudah berminat baca, maaf kalo banyak kekurangan...**_


End file.
